


Sharing is Caring

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Vibrators, idk what else to tag this with, plot is for losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Pearl and Marina share a new toy





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time. But here's something new.

It was a pretty average day for Off the Hook, they had the day off so they were able to relax for once. While laying on the couch watching whatever was on tv, the bell rang. Pearl and Marina looked at each other, neither one wanted to get up as they were comfortable, but after a very brief staring contest, Pearl decided to answer the door. It was a delivery squid who needed a signature for a package, the young squid seemed nervous and somewhat awestruck to be face to face with Pearl, who instead of waiting for him to speak, took the paper, signed it, and quickly returned it. 

“T-thank you!” He blurted out, handed the package over to Pearl and then ran off back to his mail truck. 

“So, what’d ya get in the mail, Marina?” She asked when she looked and saw that it was addressed to her. 

“Oh it’s just a little something I think both of us will enjoy.” Pearl sat back down and handed the rather small box to her girlfriend, who instead of opening it, set it aside on the coffee table. 

“Why not just open it now?” Pearl questioned. 

“Because I want to finish this marathon first.” Marina responded, eyes glued to the tv now. Her favorite show, Game of Splat Zones, had just started, and as she has said, the channel was running a marathon that lasted several hours. Pearl barely paid attention herself though, she kept looking over at the mysterious package. She just had to know what was in there, and why Marina was holding off on opening the damn thing. Maybe Marina had gotten her some sort of gift, however it wasn’t near any holiday nor was it near her birthday. So what was it for? She just couldn’t figure it out. Before she knew it, Pearl had fallen asleep slumped against Marina’s shoulder. 

\---

Pearl woke up to a light kiss on her forehead, once her eyes fully opened she realized that she had somehow made her way to the pair’s bedroom. She could have sworn she fell asleep on the couch, did Marina carry her? And if so how did she not wake up during that? Pearl didn’t have much time to ponder these things though as Marina spoke up. 

“Do you still want to know what I got in the mail?” She asked. 

“Yea…?” Pearl responded, still in a daze and not quite fully awake yet. 

Marina sat down on the bed next to her and made quick work of opening the small box, what was inside woke Pearl up and brought her out of her daze. She knew exactly what that was, and why Marina wanted to wait to show her. 

“Do you want to try it out?” Marina slightly blushed as she pulled the remaining plastic off the personal massager. 

“Hell yea I do” Pearl eagerly responded. 

Instead of saying anything else, Marina pulled her into a passionate kiss, which Pearl was very much into. Pearl could feel Marina tugging at the fabric of her large, pink hoodie, she was trying unsuccessfully to get it off. Pearl could tell what she wanted and pulled away, then quickly yanked off the hoodie. Usually Marina liked to take things a bit slower, but truthfully she couldn’t keep her mind off the new toy since the moment it was delivered. She was very eager to try it. 

It only took a few moments for both girls to strip themselves completely naked, Marina gently pushed Pearl onto their bed and was soon hovering over her. She then grabbed the forgotten vibrator. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” 

“Yea? What is it?” Pearl was confused but definitely curious and excited. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” Marina shifted her position a little, lowering herself, then brought the vibrator between the pair’s wet pussies and turned it on the highest setting. The small inkling’s golden eyes widened and she let out a small whimper, she had not expected her to do that. 

“Ohh fuck Mar...that’s strong..” She involuntarily bucked her hips against Marina.

“I didn’t expect it to be soo...powerful...god it feels so goood…” Marina, in turn, pushed herself more against Pearl, and brought her into a sloppy kiss. The room filled with only wet sounds and a light hum from the toy that they were sharing. 

Suddenly, Marina pulled back from the kiss, and turned off the vibrator. 

In her pleasure drunk state, Pearl could only muster out a small “Huh…?” 

“I...don’t want to...cum just yet, we should...enjoy the toy a bit longer.” The octoling breathed out. She then turned the toy back on, but on a lower setting. It felt nice, but wasn’t enough to bring either of them over the edge. 

“Unf...c’mon I was so close…” Pearl thrusted her hips but it didn’t help in increasing her pleasure any. Marina smiled in amusement, she liked when her girlfriend was so desperate to orgasm. 

“Okay, okay Pearlie, we can go back to the higher setting, but you have to ask nicely~” 

“Maaarrr c’moooon.” 

“Sorry, it’s just cute when you ask nicely~”

“Fiiine.” Pearl’s face became even pinker than it already was, being called cute always embarrassed her, not that that was a bad thing though.

“Can you please turn up the vibrator again?” She gave in and asked. 

“Of course, Pearlie~” Marina gave her girlfriend exactly what she wanted without waiting any longer. 

“Oh fuck!” The inkling cried out when she felt the intense vibrating start up again, massaging her very sensitive clit. In turn Marina let out a deep grunt and started to grind herself aggressively against Pearl and the massager. She was already getting pretty close to cumming. 

“Ah! Mar!” Pearl cried out once more as she wrapped her arms and legs around Marina suddenly. This surprised her and brought her over the edge too, filling the room with a chorus of moans and cries of pleasure.

The girls stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying their afterglow and each other’s warmth as they caught their breath. After a second, Marina realized their toy was still on, so she pulled it out from between them and turned it off. 

Pearl sighed happily “Wow...that was a great idea, Mar. We should use that again sometime.” 

“Yes, we should.” Marina giggled. “Now can we watch that Game of Splat Zones marathon again? I kinda zoned out.” 

“In a bit, I don’t wanna get up yet.” 

“Alright, that’s fine, dear.” 

Even though both of them agreed they would get up, they fell asleep and did not re-watch Game of Splat Zones that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I've never seen Game of Thrones.


End file.
